Beltane Fires
by Lady Sashi
Summary: This is the fourth in the Wheel of the Year series. I actually wrote this one a while ago, but spent some time tweeking it, so for referance, it takes place after House of Dolls, but before Yuletide Gay. Sorry for any confusion, just lazy I gues. I own no


**WARNING: This story contains content of Wicca and Witchcraft! If this offends you, DO NOT READ! **

**Beltane Fires**

Rogue eyed the calendar, the end of April was approaching, and with it, the festival of Beltane. Of all the Sabbats Rogue celebrated as a semi-secret Wiccan- only Logan, Jubilee, the Professor, and Ororo knew- Beltane was by far the most difficult. Not only due to her solitary and secretive status, but also to her psyche.

Beltane was the oldest of the Pagan High Holy Days, the fire festival was devoted to fertility, which was celebrated with great fervour. It was a Sabbat for couples, but there were ways for a solitary to honour it. The fact still did little to alleviate her discomfort at the holiday, however.

The Professor had been generous when he learned of his student's alternate choice in religion, and respected her wishes in keeping it secret. He had given Rogue the cabin across the lake along the woods for her own personal use during times of religious observation, and spell work. Rogue was hesitant to accept, but thought the idea a good one, and soon grew to like it.

Ororo and Jubilee helped her move her things in. She still lived at the mansion, but this was her ritual space; her sanctuary, and she felt she would be spending much of her time here. It was a small two room house, with a large entry room that took up a large portion of the house, and a small kitchen. The girls helped her with her more mundane things, then set to work making the space a bit more magical.

Rogue had a shrine for prayer and offerings by her bed, and an alter set up in the centre of the main room. The cupboards were stuffed with herbs and oils , and the fireplace had a huge cauldron over the fire, compliments of the Professor. The walls were decorated with charts and posters concerning astrological events, and the lunar calendar and Wiccan Rede took centre stage over the mantle.

The hut really looked like a medieval witch lived there, and she loved the feeling. The broom by the hearth really added to the feel, and she contemplated asking the Professor if she could get a cat. She sat talking to Ororo over a cup of tea, she was dropping by for a chat, and to restock the cupboards of Rogue's herb store.

It was nice to have another Pagan to talk to about things. Although Ororo was more of a Shaman, she understood it all perfectly, having been worshipped as a Goddess herself in Africa. She was the only one Rogue could really talk to about her apprehension at the coming holiday, Jubilee just would have laughed and made crude jokes.

After talking for a little over two hours, Rogue was feeling a little better, and even considered asking about being able to erect a maypole and ask Logan and Jubilee if they'd like to attend. She smiled at the thought, and decided to reserve it for later, the thought of Logan dancing around a giant pole, weaving ribbons in and out was just too good to pass up.

Rogue sat outside letting the breeze caress her face and enjoying the smell of sage; she always smelled of incense now. Going over the last few things for the festival in her mind, Rogue decided to ask the Professor for the maypole after all, and left to collect what was left for Beltane.

The Professor laughed when she told him about the pole, mostly because of the glimpse she showed him of Logan flouncing around. He eagerly agreed, on the condition that a camera be present to capture the elusive Wolverine in such foreign circumstances; Rouge eagerly agreed.

The maypole was erected with the help of Logan and Ororo, both of who blushed slightly when Rogue explained the significance of the phallic symbol. The maypole was a symbolic joining of masculine; the phallic pole, with feminine; the ribbons. The wood was piled nearby for the lighting of the ritual bonfire, and the surrounding trees were decorated.

On the day before the evening celebration of the Sabbat, Rogue had decorated the hut, and brought out the corn doll Logan had made her. Smiling at the found memory of the love spell gone awry; poor Logan had searched everywhere for the box of pins she still had hidden in her desk drawer. Placing the doll on the alter, Rogue went to finish cooking the Beltane feast, well, actually, it was just a meagre dinner for one. She had planned to jump the Beltane fire to bring prosperity and fertility, attempt to weave the maypole as best she could, and end the night with a solitary feast and libation.

A knock at the door made Rogue jump, as she answered, there stood a grinning Logan. "Happy Beltane, kid", he said gruffly as he stepping into the cabin. He put down several bottles of a dark amber liquid, that Rogue had to look at twice to realize it was mead, a tradition for Sabbats such as Beltane and midsummer. Getting some glasses, he cracked open a bottle and poured them each a glass. As he sat down, he handed her a small package; a Beltane gift! Rogue had to blink back tears, she had never expected this, "I didn't get you anything". Logan reached his hand across the table. "Sure you did, kid, sure you did", Rogue tentatively set the gift aside. "What are you doing?" Logan asked confused. "I'm saving it for Beltane". Logan Rolled his eyes, "open it now, don't wanna ruin my reputation by having everyone else see what a sap I am". Rogue smiled and carefully opened the package, gasping in amazement.

She held up in shaking hands, a pentacle made out of pure Adamantium. Logan moved around the table to help her fasten it on. It came to rest in the hollow of her throat, and she had to squash the impulse to give him a quick kiss in thank you. "It's perfect", she breathed. Logan smiled at a secret and sat down to toast the holiday. "To fun-loving Pagans who really know how to have a good time". Rogue blushed at his implication and toasted the statement. The mead was sweet with just a of hint spice, as it slid down her throat, and she noticed that the honey had fermented. Logan smiled even wider at her realization that they were drinking actual mead, rather than the "soft", or non-alcoholic version. "Prof says it's okay given the circumstance, and seeing as I don't get you drunk", Rogue just smiled. Logan stopped at the alter for a moment, admiring it, before he turned to leave, after escorting Logan to the door, Rogue turned to notice, that Logan's doll, the one that had started all the trouble, was laying next to her own.

Rogue was settling in to prepare for the Sabbat, the Professor had given her the day off in light of the holiday, and she had just managed to sneak down to the cabin, when a knock brought her to the door.

Rogue stood in awe as Logan filed in followed by Ororo and Jubilee carrying bags of food and gifts. Rogue gaped at them as the women set down the bags and began to prepare a meal. Jubilee wrinkled her nose as she pulled out the meal Rogue had intended to eat that evening and tipped it into the trash, Rogue grimaced at the blatant waste of food. "What's going on", Rogue asked suspiciously, as the two chefs busied themselves about the kitchen. "We thought a feast would be in order, and we can't let that maypole go to waste, that thing was heavy". Rogue stifled a giggle at Logan's comment. "Besides we heard there was alcohol, and we all can't wait to get nekked", Rogue gaped at Jubilee's lack of self-control.

While the feast was cooking, they opened gifts- or rather, watched Rogue open gifts. Ororo had gotten her a statue of a round-bellied Goddess fondly caressing her growing bulge, Rogue set it on the alter immediately. Jubilee got her a large basket of unscented candles in every colour imaginable, Rogue squealed in delight, and put them in the trunk with the rest. They laughed over glasses of mead, of which Jubilee had more than her fair share, and enjoyed the Beltane feast.

After clean-up, they went outside and lit the Beltane fire which they each took turns jumping; Jubilee, again, more than once, after Rogue explained the "benefits". Next came the part she had been saving for last; the maypole. She instructed everyone in the way to thread the ribbons attached to the top, and laughed as Logan pranced around, just as she had imagined him doing, in a very exaggerated fashion.

Rogue nearly doubled over in laughter as he grabbed her by the hands and began a frenzied dance. Whirling to a stop, they gasped for breath as Jubilee smiled impishly, waving a bright yellow disposable camera, and Logan gave Rogue a tired grin, before setting off to retrieve what little remained of his dignity, and Rogue smiled happily, as the shrieks faded, and the holiday wound to a close.


End file.
